Before Ciel Came
by Pr1nce5SFlu11ershy
Summary: What if Elizabeth met someone and fell in love with him before she even met Ciel?
1. Monster

Note: I made this story where Elizabeth never met Ciel (She will soon) and that she meets someone else before him.

* * *

**Monster**

I wrapped myself with the sweater Edward knitted for me for my birthday. It was a bit big on me but I know I'll grow into it, it just needs to take time to do so. I loved it, it was all red and it was extremely soft like a kitten. I love Edward so I will always treasure this sweater.

I hummed a melody as I cross the lake in my brother's shorts. I stopped in the middle to look down and watch as the water rush by. _I love life._ I thought to myself. _Life is so promising._ I love the sun as it shines across the sky. As much as I love the sun, I also love the moon. I love how it glows up high in the sky.

I crossed the river and into the field of flowers. I smiled in joy. I started to sing as I pick a flower from here and from there. From all the flowers, I chose forget-me-nots, honeysuckles, periwinkle, and nightshades. I twirled around with my flowers, enjoying the sweet moments of absolute freedom. Freedom from my manners, my lessons, and most of all my corsets.

I sigh, slowly stopping myself from twirling. I flop down on the ground and closed my eyes. With my hears I could hear the wind gently blowing the leaves, the water from the river, a humming melody, the birds, the...wait a minute, humming?

I open my and found myself staring at a boy with jet black hair humming the melody. I felt like I wanna run away but once I saw those dreamy eyes, I couldn't stop looking. "Uhhh.."

He stopped humming and said: "Hey."

"Hi."

"Hey" He said again, setting himself to sit in front of me.

I smiled at him. I glanced down and noticed he was holding a couple of flowers. "You like flowers too?"

He blinked and said: "Yeah, here have a look."

I took got a better look at his flowers. There he holds roses, lilacs, water lilies, and magnolias.

"Sweet, here look at mine."

He smiles. "How pretty."

I blush.

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can call be Lizzie."

"I'm Danny," he says, "So Lizzie what brings you here?"

I took a moment before I answered. "Ah just fooling around, spending some time to myself."

"Running away from home?"

"Oh no it's nothing like that. I love my home but sometimes it can get annoying to be constantly watched at the time, You know what I mean?"

"Yeah it happens to me too."

I laid down my flowers beside me. "So," I stood up, "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Oh um I.."

He stopped looking at me and stared at the ground. "Oh I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to answer"

He glanced back up at me then back to his bundle of flowers. He then laid it down beside mine. "You know for a girl I kinda like you."

I blinked. "What makes you say that?"

He stood up and leaned in to me very closely. "Cause your mine."

* * *

I researched for Victorian flower symbols and here is what I got:

Lizzie's Flowers  
Forget-Me-Not: Remembrance  
Honeysuckle: Bonds of love, generosity and devoted affection  
Periwinkle: Friendship  
Nightshade: Secrets

Danny's Flowers  
Roses: Love, hope  
Lilacs: First emotions of love, youthful innocence  
Water Lilies: Purity of heart  
Magnolias: Love of nature


	2. Memory

Thoughts = 'word'

Memories = _word_

* * *

**Memory**

I blink a few times before getting up from bed. "Danny?" I mumbled. 'That name...that face. It has been so long, I can't believe I had a dream about him or was it a memory? It felt so real.'

I slowly crawled back to bed. Not wanting to waste another minute of my time before I head out to meet the Queen. Her royal majesty asked for my presence as well as Ciel's. I wonder what it will be about. The Queen had never asked for me and Ciel at the same time before.

'Ciel.'

I smiled proudly. Thinking about him brings a smile to my face.

'Danny.'

Oddly I feel my heart is beating as I think about him.

_The boy with the jet black hair and the dreamy eyes had stolen my heart. Daniel. I never stopped thinking about him. Tomorrow, Daniel and I will meet again in a ball held by Queen Victoria herself. I had never thought I would fall so hard for him. Tomorrow, I hope to see Daniel again._

My head jerked up and I sat up staring out the window. "Good morning, milady." Paula said.

"Paula. Hi." I look down at the dress I had picked out yesterday. 'Wierd, had I said that before? I can't remember.' I thought to myself.

_Tomorrow, Daniel and I will meet again._

_Daniel and I will meet again._

_Daniel and I._

_Daniel. Danny._

"Paula?" I said. "When do we meet the Queen?"

"Two o clock, my milady. After we have lunch, we'll meet her then."

_In a ball held by Queen Victoria._

"Oh, my god." I whispered.


	3. Past Feelings

**Danny/Elizabeth**

A Memory From The Past

* * *

Danny and Elizabeth soon became best friends, they did practically everything together,but mostly when no one is around. Turns out that Danny is not at all what Elizabeth thought to be. Danny is actually a servant to the prince of Alester which Elizabeth hardly gives a thought about it. It didn't really matter to Elizabeth that Danny is one of the not-so-important people whom her parents do not want her to hang out with. Due to Elizabeth's studies, commoners are way more fun than aristocrats. So hanging out with Danny made Elizabeth's life less gloomy and uncomfortable.

Hanging out with Elizabeth was by far the most interesting thing Danny did in his whole lifetime. Never had Danny met someone so rebellious against her family's wishes of having to become one of the most finest ladies in all England. Never had he met someone who despises things normal girls like such as dolls, dresses, and cute things. If Danny were to choose between his master and Elizabeth to spend with the rest of his life, he would defiantly choose Elizabeth.

Every afternoon or so, Elizabeth would sneak away and visit Danny. Together they would pull pranks all over England starting with the "oh so" delicate women to rotten pig-nosed brats. Every where they turn they would cause havoc on poor England. Every day was just the two of them until one day...

"Elizabeth meet Ciel Phantomhive, your cousin." Francis said, gesturing to the boy who was quietly hiding behind Rachel Phantomhive.

When Elizabeth and Ciel met eye-to-eye they blushed lightly with a nervous feeling sprouting out into their veins. Elizabeth began to compare Ciel to Danny. They both look oddly alike but to be honest Ciel looked way more cuter.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzie. What's your name?" Elizabeth asked.

Far off from the party stood Danny, waiting patiently for Elizabeth to ditch the bluenette. With each passing minute, Danny became jealous. Soon Danny left the party to blow off some steam. Seeing Elizabeth with that bluenette made Danny's nerves shaking in rage. Without a thought or consideration, Ciel had already made into Danny's list of elimination.

Elizabeth couldn't stand another minute with Ciel. _Ciel's very cute and all but I can't keep this up any longer._ Elizabeth thought. _I need to find a way out of this._

Elizabeth nodded blindly to whatever Ciel said as she secretly looks over his shoulder to see that her parents were no where in sight. Looking back to Ciel, Elizabeth smiles nervously. "Oh my look at the time, I should really get going. Can't keep those letters waiting." Referring to the letters her "friends" mailed to her.

"Oh alright," Ciel said sadly. "Bye Lizzie." Feeling a bit down, Ciel walked off towards his loyal dog, Sebastian.

Elizabeth smiles a fake smile to Ciel and runs off, but before she was able to get free, Elizabeth's parents along with Edward stopped her. Her brother, Edward had his concerned face on. Already alerting Elizabeth that she was either in trouble or there are some bad news waiting for her around the corner.

The party had already ended, so the Midford family had gathered themselves into their carriage, ready to go home. On their way home, her family soon brought out the "good news" but unfortunately to Elizabeth's liking it was way worse than the day her cat, Twinkles died due to old age.

"Engaged? You mean I'm going to be Ciel's future wife?" Elizabeth asks, she turns back to look at road that lead to the Phatomhive mansion. Francis and Alexis smiled nervously throughout the conservation. They knew how hard Elizabeth was against to arranges marriages but to their surprise, Elizabeth hardly made a fit. Elizabeth imagined herself overturning a table in rage but because she was so mentally tired she didn't bother throwing a fit. "But I barely know him."

"I know sweetie but you will soon enough. I'm sure you two will get along just fine." Elizabeth's father chimed.

"But.." Elizabeth felt her heart crush. _I love Danny.._

xxx

"But I don't want to leave now! It's not fair, why can't I just stay here while the rest of you go back to Alester." Danny yells.

A young woman wearing a maid outfit glares down to Danny. "We are leaving because I say we're leaving and I am not going to leave you here."

"Wait! Can't I just say goodbye to Eli-"

"No! We are going now, master's orders."

Danny frowns, quietly imitating the young maid's words after she leaves the room. Danny rushes over to his clothes and through his clothes all over the room in a fit. When Danny's anger burned out he slowly sighs. "Aw dang, what am I going to do now?" He asks himself. He worried eyes looked over the only picture of him and Elizabeth. "I'll come back for you Liz, you'll see."

* * *

I had wrote this to be the second chapter but I have left it behind because it didn't seem to make sense and it feels to be way off. But then I said to mself, "Who the fu** cares? This is a fanfiction." To me a fanfic is way of expressing my love for the topic I'm writing about and this is how I wanna express it.

You can either take this chapter as it is or you can leave.


End file.
